1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding method of optical members which are positioned with high accuracy; and, in particular, to a bonding method applicable to producing an optical module employed in optical communications. The optical module contains a semiconductor device such as a light-receiving device or a light-emitting device and provides a configuration for optically coupling an optical fiber and the semiconductor device to each other with high accuracy.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional optical module in which an optical fiber acting as a transmission medium for signal light and a semiconductor device such as a light-receiving device or light-emitting device are optically coupled to each other. Such modules employ a structure for maintaining the optically coupled state between the optical fiber and the semiconductor device by integrally encapsulating a condenser lens and a plane reflecting surface, which are disposed in the optical path between an end face of the optical fiber and the semiconductor device. The conventional optical module, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-090866 discloses an optical receiver module configured such that light emitted from an end face of an optical fiber and passed through a condenser lens is reflected by a plane reflecting surface to be incident on the light-receiving surface of a light-receiving device.